Autrement
by Seiren-dit-pity
Summary: Tomber amoureuse, c'est magnifique! Et de son meilleur ami, c'est encore mieux, non ? Sauf que, comme Chie (oc) va le découvrir, quand on tombe, ça fait mal, si mal... (VF en chapitre 1) UPDATE: English translation in chapter 2: Falling in love is wonderful, especially with your best friend, right ? But as Chie discovers, you hurt yourself when you fall...
1. Autrement- VF

**Un essai de songfic sur un titre de Najoua Belyzel, **_**Gabriel**_** (que je ne possède pas). Et oui, ça aurait peut -être mieux marché avec Kirino/Gaby vu le titre, mais IE GO* et moi… (*que je ne possède guère plus). Et puis j'aime trop Kidou (qu'à mon grand regret -non plus- je ne possède pas…) pour ne pas écrire quelque chose avec lui, donc pardonnez-moi ces quelques arrangements.**

**D'ailleurs, tant qu'on est sur le sujet prénoms, je suis bien consciente du rendu du prénom de mon héroïne en français, surtout s'il est mal prononcé (il faut lire Tchi-é) ! Mais bon, elle s'appelle comme ça dans ma tête depuis le début, ça lui colle, alors je ne change rien !**

* * *

Un léger coup d'œil à son portable. Il était presque l'heure. D'un signe de tête, Aki lui indiqua qu'elle s'occuperait des boissons. Quant à elle, il ne lui restait plus qu'à donner le signal de fin. Pourtant, le sifflet s'arrêta au bord de ses lèvres. L'action engagée était trop belle, trop aérienne pour être interrompue dans son élan. Alors elle tourna toute son attention vers le joueur à l'origine de son trouble: d'une pirouette, il virevolta, frappant la balle de toutes forces, dégageant une formidable puissance qui fit céder la défense adverse.

"Hé ! Chie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?" lui souffla Aki.

Confuse, Chie siffla d'un coup sec l'arrêt de l'entraînement. Lorsque les joueurs revinrent au banc de touche, elle s'adressa à lui:

"Bravo Kidou, cette action sur la fin, c'était grandiose ! "

L'intéressé lui sourit en guise de réponse et elle se sentit fondre.

_**J'attends**_

_**Un peu de sentiments**_

_**Que ton âme se jette à l'eau**_

_**Dans mon corps océan**_

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu rajouter quelque chose, une voix ironique la coupa :

"Tss… Et moi, alors, je n'ai pas le droit aux compliments ? _Killer Fields _ne se fait pas tout seul, tu sais !"

"Fudou …" soupira Kidou.

Elle lança un regard noir à Fudou et regretta de ne pas avoir des iris équipés de lasers désintégrateurs. Une répartie cinglante lui monta aux lèvres, mais il enchaîna aussi sec :

"Bof, pas grave. De toutes façons, tu n'as d'yeux que pour Ki-dou."

Chie piqua un fard et du nez et prétendit être extrêmement accaparée par les serviettes à ranger. Elle bouillonnait. Oh, pas tant à cause ton goguenard qu'avait employé Fudou (il était coutumier du fait), mais surtout parce qu'elle se savait percée à jour et que Fudou n'hésiterait pas une seconde à utiliser cette précieuse information contre elle. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Voire de minutes. Mais il était encore bien trop tôt : elle n'avait pas encore réussi à rassembler le courage de se déclarer à son meilleur ami.

Elle sentit la panique monter en elle mais Kidou vint à sa rescousse :

"Fudou, arrête de l'embêter. Chie et moi sommes juste amis, je te l'ai déjà dit."

_**Du zéphyr, du vent, **_

_**Tu mens comme un enfant**_

Et d'un ton qui ne supportait pas la réplique, il ajouta : "Notre nouvelle technique n'est pas encore au point, on devrait la retravailler. "

Fudou acquiesça et ils se mirent à discuter tactique. Heureuse de cette diversion, Chie fila promptement vers la sortie, sans oublier de saluer Kidou d'un bref hochement de tête.

_**Et tu fuis vers tout là-haut  
Dès que ton ciel se fend**_

Comment en était-elle arrivée là, dans un tel empêtrement de sentiments ? Il n'était pourtant pas si loin, le temps où tout était simple…

_**Es-tu fait pour lui ?**_

_**Es-tu fait pour moi ? **_

_**Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi**_

Chie avait fait la connaissance de Kidou quelques années plus tôt, lors de ce qu'elle se complaisait à appeler "les réceptions de l'ambassadeur". En gros, des soirées mornes et creuses de sens, où les hommes d'affaires tel que son père déambulaient entre deux petits fours afin d'agrandir leur carnet d'adresses, et pourquoi pas leur portefeuille d'actions par la même occasion. Soirées qu'elle subissait et où malgré tout elle devait faire bonne figure, car "cela relevait désormais de ses devoirs de future dirigeante d'entreprise".

Ce soir-là, ils étaient attendus chez un des associés de son père, qui avait un fils. Après avoir reçu l'assurance qu'on ne tentait pas de la piéger dans une _omiai_, mais qu'il ne s'agissait que de "se lier avec des jeunes de son âge aux préoccupations similaires", Chie était montée dans la limousine. A défaut de pouvoir balayer les considérations parentales d'un revers de la main, elle avait défroissé sa robe de soirée. Que fallait-il attendre de plus qu'un de ces snobinards arrogants et arrivistes qui pensent que tout leur est dû à cause de leur fortune ?

En tous cas, celui-là, il sortait du lot. Il portait un smoking, certes, mais… il avait des _dreadlocks_ ?! Et c'était quoi, là, ce truc sur son visage? Des lunettes d'aviateur ? Ou de plongée ? C'était… c'était… un look hautement improbable de gentleman nageur mâtiné d'une touche de grunge. Du grand n'importe quoi.

Par un effort de volonté suprême, elle était parvenue à conserver son sérieux lorsqu'ils avaient été présentés. C'est qu'il fallait tenir tout le dîner. Il s'était montré particulièrement poli et lui avait offert de faire un tour des lieux.

Une fois seuls, Kidou s'était adressé à elle :

"Tu te demandes pourquoi je porte ces lunettes, n'est-ce pas ? "

La question l'avait déconcertée. Comment avait-il deviné ? Elle estimait avoir pourtant fait de son mieux pour garder un visage de marbre.

"Et là, tu te demandes comment je sais ça."

La réponse avait fusé :

"En même temps, c'est pas trop difficile ton tour de passe-passe, tout le monde doit se poser la même question. "

Un infime instant, il fut comme cloué sur place (_et toc_ _!_), mais très vite, un léger sourire s'était esquissé au coin de ses lèvres (_il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ?_) et il avait repris :

"Mais tu es bien la première à trouver ça drôle. (Z_ut, mais comment faisait-il ?)_ Tu devrais apprendre à cacher tes sentiments, cela te sera utile dans le monde des affaires. "

"D'accord. Prête-moi tes lunettes et on en reparle. "

Il avait ri. Contre toute attente, il avait ri et tous les préjugés de Chie s'étaient envolés. Leur amitié était née à cet instant et s'était renforcée au fil du temps. Ils fréquentaient le même lycée, suivaient les mêmes cours de management, se retrouvaient dans les mêmes mondanités. Il appréciait son humour et sa franchise elle, son sérieux et sa perspicacité. Ils étaient complémentaires.

Elle aurait dû se méfier lorsqu'elle avait rejoint le club de foot. Kidou sur le terrain, c'était une bouffée de charisme pur, enivrant, ensorcelant. Passent les matchs, tombe la cape, changent les lunettes, Kidou se métamorphosait et ses sentiments pour lui évoluaient inexorablement.

_**Si tu as le mal de lui**_

_**J'ai le mal de toi**_

_**Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi**_

Toutefois, il y avait un prix à payer pour être l'une des manageuses du club : il fallait supporter Fudou. Peu de gens lui faisaient cet effet, mais avec lui, c'était radical : il l'horripilait au plus haut point. Sa désinvolture, ses railleries, son rictus malveillant, sa coiffure "j'hésite entre la boule à zéro ou me laisser pousser les cheveux", tout son être lui inspirait un profond dégoût, un rejet absolu. Comment Kidou pouvait s'entendre avec un type pareil, cela la dépassait. Certes, il était plutôt doué balle au pied et stratégies dans le cerveau, mais cela était loin d'être rédempteur à ses yeux. Si elle le tolérait, c'était uniquement parce que Kidou avait l'air de le tenir en estime.

_**Es-tu fait pour lui ?**_

_**Es-tu fait pour moi ? **_

Chie se trouvait d'ailleurs plutôt méritante, car il ne se passait guère un entraînement sans que Fudou ne l'asticote d'une manière ou d'une autre. Souvent, elle parvenait à l'ignorer, et par amitié envers Kidou, elle encaissait en silence. Parfois, malgré tout, la coupe était pleine et elle ne pouvait se contenir. Kidou intervenait alors, tel un arbitre, et, de sa voix posée, ramenait tout le monde au calme.

_**Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi**_

_**Si tu as le mal de lui**_

_**J'ai le mal de toi**_

_**Dis-moi**_

Ce qui s'était passé lors de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était un parfait exemple du potentiel irritant de Fudou. Il l'exaspérait tellement qu'elle en oubliait presque toute convention de politesse. D'ailleurs, tellement pressée de lui échapper, Chie se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son portable sur le banc de touche. C'était bien sa veine ! Vite, il fallait récupérer cette extension indispensable d'elle-même. Avec un peu de chance même, elle remettrait la main dessus avant Fudou . _(Pitié, qu'il n'ait pas modifié tous ses paramètres !)_ Et avec encore plus de chance, elle n'aurait même pas à le croiser. Mais par contre, Kidou…

_**Mon roi**_

_**Mon ange en qui je crois**_

Peut-être que Kidou était encore sur place, lui ?

Chie fut quelque peu étonnée de trouver la salle omnisports éclairée. Quoi, les garçons peaufinaient encore leur nouvelle technique ? Non, elle avait beau tendre l'oreille, rien ne filtrait. Avaient-ils oublié d'éteindre en partant ? Elle clencha et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Personne aux vestiaires. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle perçu des murmures qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. L'atmosphère inhabituelle la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle allait récupérer son bien, et filer au plus vite ! Et peut-être appeler la police tout de même, au cas où…

Elle se glissa dans la salle telle une souris, mais toutes ses prétentions à la discrétion furent ruinées en un instant par le cri qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Là, devant elle… Fudou … Fudou… Fudou enlaçait Kidou, et ses lèvres étaient dangereusement proches de celles qu'elle convoitait depuis trop longtemps.

_**Si l'amour vient de là**_

_**Sauras-tu faire un choix ?**_

La déflagration de son cri semblait les avoir figés tous les deux dans une sorte d'Instant Infernal. Chie prit ses jambes à son cou et se lança dans une course effrénée. Vite, vite, il fallait partir loin, très loin, encore plus loin…

_**Tu sais fuir, tu meurs**_

_**La fièvre dans le sang**_

Chie ne savait plus que penser. Ses yeux l'avaient-ils trompé ? S'était-elle méprise sur la situation ? Non, ce qu'elle avait aperçu ne laissait aucun doute à l'imagination. A moins que ce ne soit encore une des manigances de ce diable de Fudou ?! Juste pour la faire enrager ? Il en était bien capable, lui. Mais Kidou ? Non, il était bien trop honnête pour ça, et de toutes façons, hors d'un match, il n'était pas manipulateur.

_**Moi je prie pour qu'à nouveau**_

_**Tu me reviennes à temps**_

Alors… alors… Alors rrhaaa ! Rien que d'y repenser, la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté tournait en boucle dans sa tête, au ralenti, indélébile, obsédante. A bout de souffle, elle s'effondra. Ses poings se crispèrent et heurtèrent violemment le sol. Elle tambourina, encore et encore, sa rage n'arrivant pas néanmoins à oblitérer cette vision de cauchemar. La colère se dissipa devant le flot amer de sentiments qui montaient en elle.

_**Es-tu fait pour lui ?**_

_**Es-tu fait pour moi ? **_

_**Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi**_

Elle était rentrée chez elle telle une automate, ne prêtant attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, l'esprit trop accaparé par le tourbillon de pensées qui s'agitaient en elle. Meurtrie dans sa fierté et dans sa chair, vidée, elle s'écroula sur son lit et pleura à chaudes larmes avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

_**Si tu as le mal de lui**_

_**J'ai le mal de toi**_

_**Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi**_

Le réveil ne lui apporta rien de bon. Méduse la fixait dans son miroir. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, rougis, son visage creusé et ravagé par les larmes qui l'avaient sillonné. Hors de question d'aller en cours avec une tête de zombie pareille. Fudou trouverait l'occasion trop belle, elle. L'ironie de la situation la fit grimacer. De toutes manières, elle était pétrifiée à la simple idée de revoir Kidou.

Elle avait besoin de temps seule pour mettre la situation à plat. Dans sa tête, les réflexions dansaient la sarabande.

_**Es-tu fait pour lui ?**_

_**Es-tu fait pour moi ? **_

_**Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi**_

Elle avait espéré y voir plus clair. La nuit porte conseil, dit-on. Ou n'était-ce qu'un mensonge de plus ?

D'ailleurs, en vérité, les garçons, ça aime les filles, non ? Ça DOIT aimer les filles ! Qui a jamais entendu parler d'un conte où le vaillant héros attend son prince charmant ? Non, les hommes, les vrais, ça sauve les princesses en danger et ça se pâme devant les charmantes damoiselles. _(Et pas devant les Iroquois narquois.)_

_**Si tu as le mal de lui**_

_**J'ai le mal de toi**_

Aussi ridicules qu'ils soient, son éducation, ses rêves de petite fille et ses fantasmes de femme naissante lui criaient tout cela. Et pourtant… Quelque chose avait frappé Chie en plein cœur... Quelque chose de fugace mais néanmoins présent, évident, indéniable… L'expression de Kidou alors que Fudou se penchait vers lui…

_**Dis-moi…**_

A bien y repenser , et vu comment la scène lui revenait en d'incessants flashbacks, Chie en doutait de moins en moins… Elle côtoyait Kidou depuis assez longtemps pour avoir appris à le lire, même sans jamais avoir vu ses yeux… Kidou _attendait_ ce baiser, il le… Non, ça, décidemment, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, elle ne pouvait le formuler. Mais elle ne pouvait le nier non plus.

Un coup de sonnette l'arracha à ses pensées. Interagir avec un autre être humain, même (surtout) Kidou, la tétanisait sur place. Le visiteur n'insista pas. Une éternité s'écoula avant qu'elle daigne se rendre à sa porte, qu'elle ouvrit machinalement. Evidemment, il n'y avait plus personne, mais sur le seuil se trouvait son portable, accompagné d'une petite carte laconique où elle lut : "Café Colonnades, 18h ?"

Ce point d'interrogation symbolisait à lui seul tout ce qui la hantait encore. Cependant, au fil des heures, ses doutes se dissipèrent. Il était temps d'arrêter de ruminer et d'agir. L'heure de la confrontation avait sonné.

Chie était arrivée malgré tout avec une certaine avance au rendez-vous. Elle avait besoin de s'acclimater avant de se lancer en terrain inconnu. Elle inspira un grand coup et franchit la porte. Le Café Colonnades portait bien son nom. C'était un endroit tranquille et intime malgré sa taille : en effet, les nombreux piliers qui entrecoupaient sa salle permettaient une disposition des tables d'une discrétion rare. Elle balaya les lieux du regard à la recherche du visage familier, mais en vain. Il était encore tôt, autant se frayer un chemin vers une table libre et patienter.

Elle les aperçut au détour d'une colonne et s'arrêta net. Kidou et Fudou étaient attablés, à quelques mètres d'elle. Cette vision, si elle lui vrilla l'estomac _(ils sont venus à deux ?)_, conforta malgré tout ce petit quelque chose sur lequel elle avait essayé de mettre le doigt aujourd'hui.

_**Satan**_

_**A plus qu'un sentiment**_

_**Qu'un plaisir brûle sa peau**_

_**Les deux ailes en avant**_

Elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas franc _(allez, courage)_. Ce fut Fudou qui l'aperçut le premier et lui fit signe. Kidou, lui, avait l'air pris au dépourvu et complètement décomposé de la voir ici. _(Ne le regarde pas.) _Lorsqu'elle fut à proximité, Fudou lança :

"Je vous laisse. Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire tous les deux."

"NON. " Chie enchaîna rapidement : "En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui ai quelque chose à te dire. " _(Tiens bon.)_

Elle déglutit. Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge_. _Elle se retint de regarder Kidou_. (Ne le regarde pas, sinon tu vas faiblir.) _Sa voix était chancelante, mais sa résolution ferme :

"Si… si jamais Kidou souffre à cause de toi, je te ferai regretter d'être né, Fudou Akio. "

Et elle tourna les talons avant qu'ils puissent réagir. _(Partir, partir avant que…)_

"Chie, attends."

Elle s'immobilisa en entendant la voix grave et chaude. _(Ne te retourne pas.)_

"Chie… " _(Ne te retourne surtout pas. Un pas en avant. Un simple pas...)_

Une main vint enserrer son poignet, et, dans un murmure à peine audible :

"Chie… s'il te plaît… regarde-moi."

Ses derniers remparts avaient cédé. Tel Orphée, elle n'avait pu résister. Elle avait regardé en arrière, mais ne le regrettait pas. Deux magnifiques yeux grenat la contemplaient, scintillants. A sonder cet océan aux reflets pourpres, une certitude absolue l'envahit.

"Merci", lui glissa-t-il.

Elle plongea une dernière fois son regard dans le sien et lui sourit. D'une légère pression de la main, elle enjoignit son ami à regagner sa place. Entre eux, rien ne changerait.


	2. Autrement- English version

**You know what they say… If you want something to be done right, you have to do it yourself… So here goes!**

**Originally, this was a songfic based on **_**Gabriel**_**, by Najoua Belyzel. It didn't feel right to translate the song, but I believe the rest of my fiction could also work without the added lyrics. So for all you English readers out there, enjoy! **

**PS: English is not my native language, please be indulgent.**

* * *

A quick glance to her mobile. It was almost time. With a nod , Aki indicated she'd be in charge of the drinks. As for herself, she only had to give out the ending signal. Yet, the whistle stopped on the tips of her lips. The action which was going on was far too beautiful, far too sylphlike to be interrupted. So, she focused all her attention on the player who had distracted her: in a whirl, he spun and hit the ball with all his might, with such an amount of power that the opponent's defence broke.

"Hey! Chie! What's up with you ?!" hissed Aki.

Flustered, Chie put an end to the training in a sharp blow. As the players were heading back to the bench, she told him:

"Well done, Kidou, that last play was fantastic!"

He smiled back and she felt weak In the knees.

But before she could add something, an ironic tone cut her:

"Tss… Don't _I_ deserve praise too? Killer Fields is not a one-person move, you know!"

"Fudou…" sighed Kidou.

She glared at Fudou. If only she had disintegrating lasers instead of eyes. She was about to answer back with a bitter burn, but he didn't let her:

"Never mind. Anyways, you only have eyes for Kidou."

Chie felt her cheeks blush ad quickly looked down, pretending to be super-busy with all the discarded towels. She was furious. Oh, not so much because of Fudou's sarcastic tone (well, that was kind of second nature to him), but because she knew for sure that he had seen through her, and that he would not hesitate for a second in using this valuable info against her. It was only a matter of days. Or even minutes. But it was all too soon: she had yet to find the courage to declare her love to her best friend.

Panic slowly crept inside her, but Kidou came to her rescue:

"Fudou, stop teasing her. Chie and I are friends only, I've already told you." And in a definitive tone, he added : "Our new_ hissatsu_ isn't quite complete, we should work on it a bit more."

Fudou agreed and they started discussing tactics. Glad for this change of subject, Chie promptly headed towards the exit, not without nodding Kidou a quick goodbye.

Her feelings were all over the place. How had she got herself into such a mess ? Things were simpler not so long ago…

Chie had met Kidou a few years earlier, in one those dull and meaningless business receptions, where men like her father roamed amongst canapés and socialized, shaking hands of useful partners, hoping to strike yet another deal. She was dragged into those pointless events and forced to put on a fake smile, because "it was now part of her duties as the future CEO."

That evening, her father and she had been invited to dinner by one of his business partners, who had a son. After making sure she wasn't being tricked into an_ omiai_, but merely "meeting people her age who shared the same interests", Chie had climbed into the limo. If she couldn't dust off her father's projects, at least, she could flatten off that wrinkle on her cocktail dress. What else was there to expect but one of those arrogant spoilt brats whose money made them think they were owed everything?

Well, that one certainly stood out. Granted, he was wearing a tuxedo, but … he had _dreadlocks_ ?! And what was that on his face ? Aviator goggles ? Or swimming ones ? He looked like … like a grunge Bond going for a dive. A highly unlikely style.

It had taken her all her willpower to remain collected as they were introduced. This was going to be a long evening. He had been incredibly polite and had offered to show her around the house.

Once they were alone, Kidou had asked her:

"You're wondering why I have these goggles on, aren't you ?"

The question had unsettled her. How could he have possibly guessed ? She thought she had kept quite a decent pokerface.

"And right now, you're wondering how I guessed it"

She had blurted out:

"Well, I wouldn't brag about those mind-reading skills. After all, everyone must be just as puzzled about those goggles as I am."

For a brief moment, he had remained speechless _(ha!), _but quickly, a slight smirk had edged his lips _(was he making fun of her?)_ and had replied:

"Well, you're the very first one to find them funny. _(Damn, how was he doing it ?)_. You should learn to hide your feelings, it is handy in the business world."

"Easy-peasy. Just lend me your goggles and watch."

He had broken into a laugh. Against all odds, he had laughed and Chie's prejudices had all vanished. Their friendship had been born on the spot and had grown stronger with time. They were in the same high school, followed the same management classes, joined forces at the same business parties. He appreciated her sense of humour and her frankness, while she admired his coolness and insight. They completed each other.

She should have been warier upon joining the football club. On the field, Kidou oozed raw, bewitching, intoxicating charisma. Games went by, the cape went off, the goggles went changed. Kidou transformed himself and so did her feelings towards him, unavoidably.

However, there was a price to pay to be one of the club managers: she had to endure Fudou. Few were the people who had such an effect on her, but she couldn't deny that Fudou irked her the most. His devil-may-care demeanor, his constant irony, his fiendish grin, his "I-can't-decide-between-shaving-or-growing-my-hair" do, everything about him utterly revulsed and repulsed her. How Kidou could get along with such a guy was beyond her understanding. Granted, he was not too bad with a ball and with strategies, but this was hardly redeeming to Chie. If she tolerated him, it was only because Kidou seemed to think highly of him.

Chie thought she deserved some kind of credit for putting on with Fudou, because he taunted her in every possible way and moment. She mostly managed to ignore him, and for Kidou's sake, she kept it to herself. Sometimes however, the jibes just proved too much and she couldn't contain herself any longer. At such times, like a referee, Kidou would usually put an end to it and soothe everyone with his steady voice.

What had happened at today's training was classic Fudou and was a perfect example of his potential to annoy her. He infuriated her so much she almost forgot all her manners. Such was the rush to escape him, that Chie had forgotten her mobile on the bench, she realized. What were the odds ?! Quick, she had to get back and retrieve her precious possession. If she was lucky, she could even find her mobile before Fudou did _(Please, don't let him change all her settings!). _And if she was luckier, she wouldn't even have to face him. But she wouldn't mind facing Kidou… Maybe he was still over there ?

Chie was a bit surprised upon seeing the gymnasium lit. Were the boys still perfecting their new _hissatsu_? No, no matter how much she pricked her ears, she couldn't hear a sound. Had they forgotten to switch off the lights? She put her hand on the handle and the door gently opened. The changing rooms were empty. She didn't understand. She overheard distant mutterings. The unusual atmosphere made her queasy. She was going to get her mobile back and get out of here, and fast! Maybe she should call the police, after all, you never knew…

She crept inside the football stadium quietly, akin to mouse, but all her intents of remaining discreet were shattered in an instant by the scream that escaped her mouth. Right here in front of her, Fudou… Fudou… Fudou was holding Kidou in his arms and his lips were dangerously close to the ones she had longed for so much.

The commotion caused by her screaming seemed to have locked both boys in some sort of Hell's Time. Chie ran away, as if her life depended on it. Quick, she had to flee from here, far far away, the furthest away…

Chie didn't know what to make of all that. Had her eyes been deceiving her? Had she mistaken the situation? No, what she had seen left very little space to misinterpretation. Unless this was all one of Fudou's diabolical plotting again? Just to torment her ? That wouldn't be out of character. But Kidou? No, he was far too honest to embark on such a scheme, and aside from matches, he wasn't manipulating.

So… so... aaarghh! The mere thought of the scene she had witnessed made the whole film play again in her head, in slow motion, indelible, obsessing. Out of breath, she collapsed. Her fists clenched and violently hammered the ground, over and over again. Still, her rage couldn't erase the nightmarish vision. Her anger drowned away with the bitter flow of emotions rising in her.

She went home like a robot, not paying attention to what was around her, her mind too absorbed by a whirlwind of thoughts. Wounded in her pride and in her flesh, feeling hollow, hot prickling tears in her eyes, she crashed on her bed and let slumber take her away.

Morning didn't make things any better. Medusa was staring at her in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy red, and her face wrinkled by all the tears that had streamed down. There was no way she could go to school with such a zombie-like head. Fudou wouldn't miss such a superb occasion. The irony turned her face sour. Anyway, the mere thought of seeing Kidou petrified her.

She needed some time alone to get her head around all that mess of thoughts cavorting in her mind. Having slept on it, she had believed things would be clearer. Or was it just another lie ?

And truthfully, weren't boys supposed to love girls? They had to! Who had ever heard of a fairy tale where the dashing hero is waiting for his prince charming ? No, real men are meant to save damsels in distress and be in awe in front of charming princesses. _(And not in front of snarky Mohawks)._

Her education, her childhood dreams and her budding fantasies yelled her those ridiculous assumptions. And still… Something had stabbed Chie in the heart… Something fleeting but yet present, obvious… Something that couldn't be denied… Kidou's expression as Fudou leaned towards him…

Pondering it over and over, and considering how the whole scene kept coming back to her in endless flashbacks, Chie doubted less and less… She had known Kidou for so long that she had learnt to read him, even though she had never seen his eyes… Kidou was expecting this kiss, he… No, uttering _that_ was beyond her strength. But she couldn't negate it either.

The bell drew her from her train of thoughts. Interacting with another human being, even (especially) Kidou, paralyzed her with fear. The visitor didn't insist. It took her ages to simply get to the door, which she opened mechanically. Of course, no one was to be seen, but she found her mobile on her threshold, along with a terse note which read: "Colonnade Café, 6 pm ?"

This question mark symbolized everything that was still haunting her. However, as hours went by, her doubts vanished. It was time she stopped brooding and took action. Confrontation time had come.

Chie arrived at the café well in advance. She needed time to adapt before going to unchartered territories. She took a deep breath and pushed the door. Colonnade Café really deserved its name. It was a quiet and intimate place despite its size. Indeed, the numerous pillars strewn across the room favored an incredibly discreet table setting. In vain, her eyes scanned the room, looking for the familiar face. It was still soon, so she might as well search for a free table and patiently wait.

She spotted them from behind a pillar and stopped dead in her tracks. Kidou and Fudou were a few meters away from her, sitting at a table. This vision made her stomach churn _(they came together ?) _but heightened that little something she had tried to pinpoint all day.

She briskly headed towards them _(come on, be brave)._ Fudou saw her first and gestured her to come over. As for Kidou, he seemed at a loss and totally drawn to see her here _(Don't look at him)_. When she was close enough, Fudou declared:

"Well, I'm off. I'm sure you two have plenty to talk about."

"NO." Chie continued quickly: "Actually, it's _you_ I need to talk to. _(Hold on.)_

She swallowed hard. The words were stuck in her throat. She refrained herself from looking at Kidou. _(Don't look at him, otherwise you'll get weak.)_ Her voice was trembling, but her will was of steel:

"If… If you ever hurt Kidou, I will make you regret being born, Fudou Akio."

And she turned away before they could react. _(Leave, leave before…)_

"Chie, wait."

She froze upon hearing the deep husky voice. _(Don't turn around.)_

"Chie…" _(Don't turn around. __A step forward. Just a single step…)_

A hand wrapped around her wrist, and in a barely audible sigh:

"Chie… please… look at me"

Her last defences yielded. Like Orpheus, she couldn't resist. She looked behind her, but she didn't regret it. Two magnificent garnet eyes were gazing at her, glimmering. Diving into his crimson ocean, she was filled with an absolute certainty.

"Thank you" he whispered.

She locked eyes with his for a last time and smiled back. With a slight pressure of her hand, she encouraged her friend to go back to his table. Nothing would change between them.


End file.
